


happily ever after (what does that mean anyway?)

by kat_chan02



Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_chan02/pseuds/kat_chan02
Summary: They were both men, after all.Oikawa knew he could never have his happily ever after.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu! one shot collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814056
Kudos: 33





	happily ever after (what does that mean anyway?)

His eyes flickered open, the warm light peeking from behind the curtains. He felt the sensation on his face and he couldn’t suppress the grin that suddenly appeared. He sighed and turned around, beaming.

“Good morning, Iwa-chan,” he said, gazing at the blank space next to him. 

Then the realization of his situation crashed him back down to earth. It hit him like a stab in the heart. 

He forgets. That Iwaizumi won’t be waking up next to him. 

Oikawa wiped his eyes, shooting up and slapping his cheeks. 

Now’s not the time to get depressed, he told himself, before plastering a grin on his face. 

Today’s going to be a good day, he told himself.

But when has it ever been a good day without Iwaizumi?

~

“You know, if I was there, I would totally be sitting on you.” Oikawa said to his computer with a wink. 

“Yeah, no. Nice try, Trashykawa,”

~

He sat on the beach, watching the sunset of a foreign land. He had been wandering around after his nightly call with Iwaizumi (it’s morning calls for him). 

Living long-distances from his best friend was the worst. Oikawa thought nothing of it at first. He was excited about going to a different country, a new place, new people and new girls. 

But this one morning, Oikawa had this wonderful dream. A dream that he never wanted to end. A dream where he had Iwaizumi’s secure arms around him. A dream that made him feel safe and wanted in such a strange land. A dream that he wanted to happen.

And once that dream ended, once he realised that Iwaizumi wasn’t next to him, he felt like he had been ripped apart. Ripped into a million pieces and he found it difficult to fit himself back together again. 

~ 

_“To douchebags!" he said, gesturing to Brad. "And to girls that break your heart," he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. "And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her.” ― Jamie McGuire, Beautiful Disaster ___

__~_ _

__Oikawa had never been the best with dealing with his feelings. He either tried way to hard or didn’t put enough effort in. He was either really sweet, chatty and friendly or complete… trash. So, when he fell in love with his best friend, his horribly violent, tough and forceful, someone that would constantly threaten him, he freaked out._ _

__He lost it. No matter how much he wanted Iwaizumi, no matter how many hours a night he would spend imagining the amazing things they could do together, he knew they could never really be together._ _

__They were both men, after all._ _

__Oikawa knew he could never have his happily ever after. He could never have what he wanted. He watched the sunset. He watched as the fluorescent colours begin to fade into dusk, red and orange ripples in  
the ocean. He watched people splashing in the water, people strolling hand in hand across the beach. _ _

__How romantic, he thought as he stood up and brushed the sand off himself. People in love made him feel disgusted. Made him repulse. Since it felt like they were rubbing it in his face. And it stung so, so bad. He missed home. He missed Japan. He missed his friends. His family. He missed Iwaizumi._ _

__How pathetic, he thought as tears prickled in his eyes, I am so pathetic._ _

__He ambled back to the place he was staying, slowly, hesitantly. He watched the sky, the clear sky. Not a cloud in sight. He watched the stars twinkle as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. He wished he still had his twinkle. His light. His Iwaizumi._ _

__He spied a figure by his door and his heart jumped out his chest._ _

__“Iwa-chan?” he murmured, the figure lifting their head and sent a grin Oikawa’s way._ _

__“Hey, Trashykawa,”_ _

__“What? H-how? Why?”_ _

__Iwaizumi strolled up to his friend and punched his arm, “I hadn’t seen you in ages, idiot. I missed you and your trashiness,”_ _

__Oikawa felt the tears that he had supressed walking here roll down his cheeks, “I missed you, too.”_ _

~

_“Don't cry when the sun is gone, because the tears won't let you see the stars.”― Violeta Parra_

**Author's Note:**

> oof. this is just a vent fic lol 
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
